world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072914-MerrowAcenia
10:46 AA: MERROW COMES TO ACENIA'S DOOR FRANTIC, PRACTICALLY RUNNING, AND RAPS ON HER DOOR QUICKLY. "ACENIA?! IT'S US. WE NEED TO TALK!" HIS VOICE IS TROUBLED. 10:47 AA: "BY WHICH I MEAN ME. OH SHELL." 10:47 GT: Acenia opens the door as quickly as possible, weilding her broom. "DANGER?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:47 AA: "Kind of! Can I come in?" 10:47 AA: He's lost Prince Mode unknowingly. 10:47 AA: He's not even looking around to see if anyone noticed. 10:48 GT: "Always!" She says, in a hurry, standing aside for him to enter. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:50 AA: Merrow rushes in, and frets a little over how to tell her about what's just happened. "Mother just had me in her office. Your mother....by which I mean Nullar....she's demanding that we break the betrothal. Says that it's not valid because she didn't get any say over it, and she's sending your brother to take you away." 10:50 GT: Acenia blinks a few times. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:51 AA: "I mean....you know, like I've always said, I don't want to force you into the betrothal if that's not what you want, but if you don't stay you might not survive!" 10:51 GT: She steps over to a pile of pillows in the corner of the room and picks one up, burying her face in it and screaming as loudly as possible. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:51 AA: Merrow sounds panicky. He's lost all his usual composure. 10:52 AA: When he sees this he runs over to Acenia and pats her on the shoulder. 10:53 AA: "Hey, it's not too late! Maybe you can convince her not to take you away." 10:53 GT: She drops the pillow on the floor, speaking faintly, "Can I talk to her?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:54 AA: "To whom? Nullar?" 10:54 GT: "Yes. It would be too forward for me to ask to speak to the Condesce. I also don't know if I trust Scarlet enough to contact her again." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:55 AA: "Absolutely. I don't think they'll prevent you from messaging her. In fact, the Condesce suggested you contact her, so I'm sure the way's already been cleared." 10:56 AA: "Uh....there might also be a problem with your father." Merrow looks embarrassed about this part. 10:56 GT: "... Another one?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:58 AA: Merrow sighs. "Yeah. Or maybe more like the same one. He's been making it look like he's sending love letters to me. I'm not sure if it's to upset the Condesce enough to take her as a kismesis or if it's part of some scheme to make Scarlet consider the betrothal a bad idea, but....if Scarlet found out somehow I imagine she would not want you to be with me, regardless of the status." 10:59 AA: Merrow rubs his temples. "I can talk to him about it if I have to. I just don't get the impression he has much respect for me, nor that he would entertain my requests." 11:00 GT: "I feel like she's into grander schemes than that... Just... a feeling" From where though? She places her hand on her arm. "And... I... should probably talk with everyone. I'm at the center of this problem. Right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:01 AA: "WE'RE at the center of this problem." He puts his hand over hers on his arm tenderly. We can do it together. 11:01 AA: (( that last sentence was meant to be in quotes. )0 11:01 GT: (( i gotcha! )) 11:02 AA: "I can talk to Rilset myself. And you can talk to him as well. If he sees us both fighting for this, maybe he'll back down." 11:02 AA: "Actually....we could talk to him together. Make a unified front." 11:02 AA: "I mean....if you want to." 11:05 GT: "You're not the mutant with the terrorist family that someone brought itself into a brief and fleeting play of power with a mysterious informant from some other world. You're not the one who finds out the person claiming to be your mother for sweeps has been preaching the end of the world through the void that connects wherever she is and we are. You are not the one that is literally choosing thei 11:05 GT: r own life or death. I want your input, absolutely... But you're needlessly attaching yourself to chaos." She stares at her feet. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:05 GT: (( somehow* )) 11:06 AA: He gently takes her by the shoulders now. "So be it." He stares into her eyes as he says this. 11:08 GT: She didn't want to look at him. Why are you making this hard? Her face becomes hot and wet with tears. You didn't deserve a fairy tale like this anyway. Don't get sentimental when its revealed to be fiction. "S-orry..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:09 AA: He kisses her now, not even caring about how wet her face is with the tears. "Don't apologize. I'm choosing this for myself. We're in this together, right?" 11:10 GT: She clings to him and nods, her face buried in his scarf. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:11 AA: "Would you rather talk to your mother first? Or should we go find your father now?" 11:12 GT: (( i cant answer cause mod wants log )) 11:12 AA: (( Oh, okay. )) ⇐ > CGT: Acenia is nearly dragging Merrow at this point, grinding her teeth in a mixture of fear and anger, her little shoes smacking on the flat hard floor of the base. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset's room is at the end of the hall. CGT: Does Acenia know this? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: yes. CGT: Acenia stops in front of the door to Rilset's room. She loosens her grip on Merrow's hand and takes a deep breath before knocking forcefully on the door with her broom's handle. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: MERROW STANDS CLOSE TO HER WITH HIS ARMS FOLDED IN A "NOT DEALING WITH ANY OF YOUR SHIT, RILSET" POSE. CGT: (( i want that on a shirt )) CLL: Rilset opens the door, with a raised eyebrow. The smell of incense and candles comes wafting out. "Acenia, Merrow, to what do I owe the Pleasure?" CGT: (◝∂_∂◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "My mother forwarded me your letters." Merrow's frown deepens. CLL: Rilset waggles his eyebrows. "I assume that minx read them?" CGT: "Papa, did you not contact Momma about this arrangement at all?" She points between herself and Merrow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: He shrugs. "Why would I?" CAA: Through gritted teeth: "Why WOULDN'T you?" CGT: "Because she's found out. And is creating a situation in which myself, Erisio, and herself will die with the coming end of the world? Do you think you could have clued her in?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Or are your pailing games that important?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset rolls his eyes. "Why don't you come inside." CAA: Merrow makes room for Acenia to go in first, then follows after her. CGT: Acenia hesitates before stepping in. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset shuts the door, flipping a switch and brightening the lights a little. CGT: Acenia raises her hand to block the sudden change in lighting, squinting a few seconds. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "She's not going to take you off the base. She can't. She mgith be your 'legal' mother, but I'm still your biological father." CAA: "She's claiming the legal right to nullify the betrothal as Acenia's legal mother, as she wasn't consulted." CLL: "Well, she can nullify the betrothal, so what?" CAA: "Additionally, these little 'games' you're playing with my mother could present a very real problem in the eyes of the entity who pushed for the betrothal in the first place. What if she comes to believe that I am unfaithful?!" CGT: "Wait." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "What if Acenia had found them instead of the Condesce? She might have believed they were real, and been heartbroken!" He's feeling heated. CLL: Rilset rolls his eyes. "I bet Mae-Mae made her up. Betrothing my daughter and the Prince? Desperate ploy for my attention." CGT: "You're confirming for me that Nullar is not my mom..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "Of course not, sweety, or else you'd be a normal troll." CAA: Merrow turns to Acenia in concern. This is probably going to be hard for her to hear. He grabs her hand and squeezes it in support. CLL: "Why do you think she insisted you couldn't have her name? CLL: " CGT: "I hadn't earned it yet... I thought." She looks to the ceiling. Tears fall easier when a path's already been paved for them. Can't be weak here... "So, since you're not mature enough to keep your bulge out of these matters, Papa, you need to let me know EVERYTHING you know about Scarlet." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "I'll... figure out what to do..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow lets go of her hand, and puts a steadying arm around her instead. CAA: He turns to Rilset with a scowl, but doesn't say anything. CLL: "I don't know anything about 'Scarlet'. My guess is that it's some ploy Maemae made up. To get my attention. I knew she missed me." CAA: "Stop acting as though everything is about you, Leyers! Can you not see that your daughter is in pain?!" CGT: "I am not so much pained... as disappointed." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "Disappointed, why?" Rilset sits up, his mask of laissez-faire falling for real concern. CAA: Merrow turns to her and nods in acknowledgement, then turns back to Rilset, still looking upset. CGT: "All these sweeps, you could have been living the life of debauchery you desired. And I burdened you with my existence. Surely you know best that mutants are culled. Why not save yourself the effort? All that wasted time! For what?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset shakes his head. "You're my daughter." CGT: "Then why are you acting like my welfare is non of your concern now? Are the hormones of 7 sweep olds affecting you so drastically?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: ((none*)) CLL: "I had thought you'd want space. You spent sweeps in that treehouse with Null and I, never seeing the outside world. I thought the last person you'd want to see is me." CGT: "You're lying." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "You wanted freedom. I wanted acceptance." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow squeezes her shoulder tighter. CLL: "You have it, don't you?" he gestures to Merrow. CAA: "She does." But he turns to Rilset with a frown. "But I know full well that acceptance from one's parent is different from acceptance from one's peers." CAA: This last line comes out softer: "It's important." CAA: "In a different way." CLL: He furrows his brow again. "Then I don't see what's wrong. You've known I've accepted you from day one. Nullar didn't but she's not your mother." CAA: "The person who raises you matters. If it didn't..." Merrow stops. "No. You don't need to know that part. Regardless. Etrors is as much her mother as anyone." CGT: "You don't make sense. Since you traded me for a PUNCH and your life, you've not visited me a single time. You've spent all your time trying to get in everyone else's nooks. Particularly the people you've traded me to. Is it worth it?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset sighs. "Maemae, I told you they wouldn't fall for it." CLL: The intercom in Rilset's room activates. "Ohhohoho I'm pretty sure it did, Rilly." CGT: ✫(◝ō_ō◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow's brows go up in shock and concern. CAA: "What is the meaning of this?!" CLL: "you should have seen that boy in my office earlier, when I told him about that offer Beau and Tlaloc got." CLL: Rilset snickers. CAA: Merrow's jaw hangs open in utter disbelief at what appears to be happening. CLL: "Maemae and I have been working since I arrived to engineer a situation in which you'd be forced to deal with each other. We were worried if I spent too much time doting on you, daffodil, that you wouldn't take to the boy." CAA: "You....you two were manipulating us?!" CGT: Acenia fails to process and starts giggling. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset nods. "Nullar's in on it as well. The actual deal I made, was that Acenia would be given an oppurtunity to see if she wanted the arrangement, before I attempted to Negotiate with Scarlet on her behalf." CLL: "I still get to punch you, if she accepts you, but that's more stern fatherly disapporval than anything." CGT: She sputters a bit, stifling her nervous outburst. "Okay, but you DO know Scarlet?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow rubs his temples, completely humiliated to have fallen for it so completely. CLL: "I've only recieved one communication from her, in Acenia's wriggling tray when I found her in the tree." CLL: "It was the standard abjuration to take care of the grub, with threats as to what would happen to me if I didn't. It also included this." He pulls a tattered photograph out and passes it to Acenia. CGT: "Oh?" She takes the photograph and inspects it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: It shows your father, as he looked when he was very young, asleep on a beach, curled up with a creature that bears an odd resemblance to Acenia. ((Scarlet)) CGT: "Uh..." She passes the photo to Merrow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "So you've never met her. That makes him the other you?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset shrugs. "From what I understand." CGT: "Oh. I forgot. I'm not going to die due to a cracker jack, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "No, not likely. Whoever that guy is, Scarlet assured the condesce he's been dead for 5 years." CGT: "How do you all contact her? Scarlet I mean..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow, after he finally regains his composure and has time to inspect the photograph, says "She's quite lovely. I can see where you get it." CGT: "N-not in front of papa, please~" She covers her face. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "She randomly sends letters. She seems to be observing us." CAA: "Oh. Sorry." he hands her back the photo. CGT: "Can you send letters back?" She takes the photo... "Can I keep this?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "We've tried. We don't know if they've ever made it through, but she responds to the content, even of the ones never sent. And of course you can keep it." CGT: Acenia nods. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Thank you. I'm gonna... go... nap, I think." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow sighs. "Me too. This day has been emotionally exhausting." Merrow turns to Acenia. "I'm sorry I didn't see through this. If I had, maybe you wouldn't have had to go through this nonsense." CAA: He glares at Rilset. CGT: She smiles, "We're here for supporting each other! You believed it in earnest, so I did too. Everything turned out fine!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "For the most part," he allows grudgingly. "Although your father is still planning to punch me." CLL: He giggles. "Dinner tonight, Maemae?" CLL: The intercom buzzes. "Of course, Rilly." CAA: "Also, THAT" Merrow says, pointing to the two of them "is highly troubling as well." CAA: Well, to Rilset and the Intercom. CGT: "I'll punch him back after this." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "I appreciate it." He offers her his hand again as he makes to leave. CAA: "I'll walk you to your room." CLL: Rilset gives you both a look. "Why don't you run off with your matesprite so I can visit mine. An 18 year seperation does things to a relationship." CLL: He waves. CGT: Acenia waves to her dad, weird as he is.... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Hey Merrow?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Yes?" CGT: "I was thinking... it would be kind of nice... to nap together?" She blushes, "so... we'll have each other's backs even in sleep..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow starts blushing again. "Y....yes. That would be....prudent?" CAA: He sounds like he's reaching with this last part. CGT: "Shore." She sticks her tongue out and opens her door for him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset snickers as he heads for Laynne's office.